


You're On The Road To Feeling Better (But It's A Long Road Ahead)

by RavenpuffWrites



Series: Had To Have High Hopes [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 20:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenpuffWrites/pseuds/RavenpuffWrites
Summary: “But you have to let yourself feel better. You have to believe you deserve happiness, and deserve to feel better. Because Peter, I promise you that you do.”





	You're On The Road To Feeling Better (But It's A Long Road Ahead)

It’s only 4 am when Peter wakes up, from a dream that was so real it takes a moment for him to realize he’s in his room at the tower and not back at his old apartment. And May was gone.

It was too early to be up, but Peter didn’t exactly feel like going back to sleep either after that dream. Even though it wasn’t a particularly bad dream, it still hurt just enough that he doesn’t think he could fall asleep again even if he tried.

So, Peter grabs the Ace of Hearts blanket Tony had bought him after he came out (the one in the colors of the ace flag with a bi heart in the middle) and heads out to the living room, turning the tv on to whatever early morning nonsense was playing as he curls into a corner.

Peter had hoped that the company of the tv would have been enough, and that if he focused hard enough on whatever was on tv he would stop hurting. But the longer he’s awake and _alone, _the worst it gets, until he cracks and

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.?”

“Yes, Peter?”

“Is… Is dad still awake?” There isn’t an immediate response, and Peter thinks maybe he had spoken too softly for the AI to hear him. It’s just enough of a pause that he’s thinking about telling her to forget it all together when

“Boss is awake and working down in his lab.”

“Oh.” Of course. Of course he was busy, what else had Peter expected? It’s not like he would be up at this hour for no reason.

“Do you need me to alert Boss you are awake?”

“No. I don’t want to bother him if he’s busy. I’m okay.” That was a lie. Peter was the opposite of okay, but it wasn’t like F.R.I.D.A.Y. knew that.

“My scan suggests that you are not, in fact, fine.”

Well shit.

“Boss has asked that I remind you that he is never too busy for you, Peter. Would you like me to tell him that you require his presence?”

Peter almost smiles, because of course Tony would do that. “He, yeah that would be great Fri, thanks.”

“Of course... Boss says that he will be here momentarily”

Not even two minutes later, Tony is sitting beside Peter on the couch. He doesn’t ask what’s wrong just yet. Instead, he lifts the blanket and scoots over so he’s huddled beneath it as well, and pulls Peter into a much-needed hug. Peter all but melts against his side, a few tears falling from his eyes because he didn’t realize how much he needed someone until Tony was there.

Methodically Tony began to rub small circles on Peter’s back, and the two sat quietly in the presence of one another for several minutes until Tony could tell Peter had started to calm down. Only then does he ask “What’s going on kiddo? Was it a bad dream?”

Peter shook his head. “It was a good dream. _Too_ good.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Peter sniffles quietly, but nods again, sitting up just slightly so he can look at Tony and so his voice wasn’t muffled

“I dreamt about May. She... she was here, and... she knew I’m Spider-Man. She was telling me that she was proud, proud of me and that she loved me and supported me and everything I did. Then she hugged me and it was like-like I could actually feel her arms around me again.”

Tony hummed softly, brushing a loose curl out of Peter’s eyes when the boy paused. “That does sound like a pretty nice dream, kiddo.”

Peter nodded, his lips twitching up in an almost smile for a moment before falling, and Peter dropped his gaze down to his hands as he continued. “She said that it was time I stop being sad, dad. She kissed the top of my head and said I had to let go. Had to move on.”

“Sounds like pretty smart advice,” Tony said, squeezing Peter’s shoulder softly. “You can’t keep beating yourself up over this, Peter. You have to move on.”

“I just miss her so much,” Peter whispered, his voice hardly above a whispered and followed by a choked sob that has Tony pulling Peter tightly back to his chest. “She’s been there for me through everything. I can’t just forget that.”

“Moving on doesn’t mean you have to forget her, Peter. You’re never going to stop missing May, Peter. She’s your aunt and you loved her. It’s always going to hurt a little,” Tony replied, and Peter let out a quiet whine in response because that was the last thing he wanted to hear. “I know, kiddo. But it gets easier, I promise.”

“_When?_”

“Every single day,” Tony promised. “But you have to let yourself feel better. You have to believe you deserve happiness, and deserve to feel better. Because Peter, I promise you that you do.”

Peter sniffled again softly. “Okay”

“It’ll get better Peter, I promise. You’re not alone in this.”

“Thank you, dad,”

“Of course, Peter.”

Tony stays with Peter there on the couch until the boy finally falls asleep against him. Only then does he dare to pick him up, and carry him back to his room.

He tucks Peter into bed, placing a kiss gently on his forehead before he stands up. “I love you, Peter.”

As he’s walking out the door, Tony can’t help but smile at the mumbled reply of “love you too, dad.”


End file.
